This Night Is Flawless
by mag721
Summary: The night they shared was all too fleeting, but those special moments were absolutely flawless. / AU Puckleberry / just some sweet fluff for you to (hopefully) enjoy!


**This Night Is Flawless**

* * *

**[AN: Yeah, it's been awhile since I've written anything, so please bear with me. I just have had this story swimming in my brain for way too long and I had to write it out. Please excuse errors, and just roll with the imagination I used regarding a song later in the story. lol ;P That being said, I do remember the drill: I own nothing except the tablet I wrote this story on. FOX owns Glee, Taylor Swift owns her song, and Ellen DeGeneres owns...well, herself. Please read and review! :D]**

* * *

"Do _not _tell me you are still in bed," said Mercedes incredulously as she sauntered into Rachel's one-room apartment. "Get your ass out of bed and into that pretty little dress...NOW!"

"Mercedes," Rachel began tiredly, "I told you I didn't want to go to this party. Why in the world was I even invited?"

Mercedes, Rachel's ever-patient talent agent, returned Ms. Berry's glare with the same magnitude and simply huffed as she went to grab Rachel's red dress from its hanger.

"Because," Kurt, Rachel's best friend cooed, "he may be my boyfriend, but Blaine Anderson is also the hottest ticket in New York City right now. His birthday party will be talked about for weeks and you, Miss "I Am About to Make My Big Break on Broadway and Also Need to Promote My New CD," need to be there to hobnob with the important faces of the business. Capiche?"

Rachel grinned cheekily at Kurt's know-it-all attitude. "Okay, fine," she conceded. "I supposed I could make an appearance...but you better not leave me to go rub elbows-"

"Or any other body parts!" Mercedes interjected.

"Hey!" Kurt cried, looking positively scandalized yet blushing furiously.

Rachel rolled her eyes but giggled as she continued, "Don't leave me to go rub elbows with all the future fashionistas of NYC!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Kurt agreed with a wave of his hand. "I won't leave you, but really, darling, you are allowed to go out and make friends of your own, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Rachel laughed. "I'll be fine. I'll go to make you and Mercedes happy."

"Good," Mercedes smiled triumphantly before winking to Kurt, who knew Rachel would give in eventually.

* * *

"Santana," Noah growled impatiently as he struggled to make a perfect knot in his tie, "I don't know why you're making me go to this stuffy party anyway."

"Because," Santana, his agent and longtime friend, sighed as she took the tie out of Noah's fumbling fingers and deftly worked the knot, "I told you...I called in who knows how many favors and in turn, I'm doling out too many favors to count to get you on the invite list."

"Oh and I'm sure Ms. Brittany S. Pierce, party planner extraordinaire, is really complaining about cashing in those favors," Noah jabbed, wiggling his eyebrows provocatively.

"Shut up, Puckerman," Santana snapped, though her words were softened by the telling crimson coloring her cheeks.

"I'm just saying," Noah began, "I don't even know the dude...I think it's silly to go to a birthday bash thrown for a guy I've never met."

"It's fine," Santana urged, "I've worked it all out. There are going to be a few big name directors there as well, and if you ever want a lead acting role instead of _Law and Order: SVU_ guest spots, I suggest you follow my lead, schmooze with the right people, and make a name for yourself. And the only way that's going to happen is for you to put yourself out there."

"All right, fine," Noah whined. "I'll go. But don't expect me to have fun," he grumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Santana crooned, as she pat his cheek like she would a small child.

* * *

Rachel quietly sipped her martini in the corner as she waited for a familiar face to show up so she wouldn't feel so awkward. Everywhere she looked she saw business deals and gossip mills. This party was not exactly her cup of tea. She knew Mercedes and Kurt were only doing what was best for her. She really did need to get herself out there and become a little more well known. It's not every day that her debut on Broadway and her first music album were happening within weeks of each other. It wasn't as if she had even planned it that way either.

She moved to New York after graduating high school with such high hopes and dreams that her talent would carry her everywhere. However, she wasn't prepared for the rejection that came more often than the affirmations did. It was a long five years of waiting tables and an off-off-off-_off_-Broadway role here and there before Rachel Berry realized that, although she was a rare talent back in her small Ohio town, there were much bigger fish here.

But that never stopped her. Finally, Kurt suggested she record her own album while waiting for the right part to come along. She had been writing songs in a journal ever since she moved to the city so it wasn't like she didn't have any material. Finally, she conceded to Kurt's logic-get your name out there in a different avenue and get the music in the right person's hand and maybe, just maybe, it'd help her land her big break.

Well, that was only sort of what happened. Rachel began recording her first album after hours while attending auditions and working during the day. In fact, Mike Chang, her record producer, assured her that her album would top the charts in its first week. Then, as she was putting the final touches on her album, the director of the _RENT _revival called. She'd gotten the part. Rachel Berry was the new Mimi Marquez ("clad only in bubble wrap")...and she couldn't be happier.

Rachel never dreamed that her two big breaks would happen almost simultaneously, but that is what would be happening. Her album would drop in a week, and _RENT_ would open two weeks after that. Her world was spinning, but she wouldn't dare get off the ride now.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice broke into her thoughts.

Rachel turned to see Mike Chang grinning at her. "Oh, Mike, you startled me," she said, slightly chagrined. "I was just thinking about how crazy this all is...with the show and the album and everything."

"It _is_ pretty crazy," Mike agreed, "but you are so ready for it. I recognized your talent immediately, and pretty soon you'll be beating guys, agents, and directors alike off with a stick."

Rachel laughed heartily at that assessment, "Well, I don't know about that! Let's just pray neither venture flops, OK?"

"Fair enough," Mike chuckled. "But I only bet on the best, Miss Berry." He leaned closer so that his lips barely touched her ear. "You look beautiful this evening, by the way," he whispered.

Rachel reddened as he drew back and winked at her before walking away.

* * *

Noah scanned the room and scowled. Were there any beautiful girls here that were even worth his time? All the ones he saw looked too fake, too dumb, too dull, or too taken. He chatted it up with Quinn Fabray earlier, but he made it clear that was _not _happening...again. Once before, but never again, he told himself. In the words of good ol' Vince Vaughn...she was definitely a stage 5 clinger, and he didn't touch those with a ten-foot pole.

He wrinkled his nose as he looked for someone, anyone at this point, to talk to. Over by the food, he saw the guy whose birthday party he was crashing. He'd seen Blaine Anderson's face all over every magazine for weeks now. He was America's male sweetheart. Noah shook his head-he didn't understand. Sure, Blaine was talented. Noah was man enough to admit that, but dang, he had talent too. If only someone would recognize it. It had been five long years in this city with only a few acting credits and a few gigs in the bar scene to his name.

He was hoping all of that would be changing soon. He ran into a friend of a friend of a girl he slept with once who just happened to be a record producer. Mike Chang was one of the best in the business, and he was helping Noah record his first album. Noah would have never thought of New York as a hub for musicians, but the city was constantly surprising him so he rolled with it. He was actually looking forward to playing his guitar and recording some tunes-anything to clear his mind from the acting jobs that were not coming his way.

As Noah made another pass around the room, he noticed Mike Chang talking to a leggy brunette. Mike shifted and Noah was able to see her face-she was beautiful, way more attractive than any other woman here.

Noah grabbed a glass of champagne and a beer from the bartender. He looked down at the bottle and smirked to himself. Dos Equis, huh? _Well_, he thought to himself, _tonight I'm going to be the Most Interesting Man in the World. Wow, okay, _he snapped himself out of it,_ that was cheesy_; _take it easy, dude._

Just as he made his way to Mike and the mystery woman, he saw Mike lean down almost kissing the girl, and he felt a surge of jealousy rise up in his chest. Why, he had no idea; it wasn't like he had any claim on her. Heck, the girl could be Mike's girlfriend, but he assumed by the embarrassment on her face as Mike walked away that they weren't an item.

"Hello, can I offer you a drink?" Noah asked, holding out the champagne in his left hand to the brunette.

"Oh, thank God, I needed something," the brunette gushed as she took the beer from Noah's right hand and took a nice, long swig. Noah quirked his eyebrow at the beauty who just jacked his beer; anyone else and he might've been a little pissed. But in this case, he was surprised and impressed that she went for the beer.

"Thank you so much for the drink, um..." Rachel said, extending her hand to shake his.

"Noah Puckerman," he supplied, as he offered his hand in return. "And you're welcome."

Rachel smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes. For the first time, she actually took a good look at the man who had saved her from awkward party silence. He was handsome, very handsome. His eyes and structured jawbone stuck out to her as quite refined and he had a dark, yet brooding, look that was actually quite seductive.

"So...what's your name?" Noah's voice brought her back to reality and Rachel blushed, knowing she'd been caught staring.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you, Noah," Rachel said graciously.

"You too," Noah smiled.

"So, how do you know the birthday boy?" Rachel asked, gesturing to Blaine as he shared a cupcake with Kurt.

"Oh, um," Noah hesitated, "I actually don't. I'm here as a, um, favor for a friend, well, my agent actually."

"That's nice," Rachel nodded. "I'm actually here for a friend too. Blaine's boyfriend is my best friend," she continued, pointing the two out across the room. "Plus, he and my agent think I need to 'get myself out there'," she said complete with an air quotes and an eye roll.

Noah laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Are you an actress?"

"Actress and singer, to be honest. I just landed my first role on Broadway and I have an album coming out soon," Rachel ducked her head humbly. She didn't want to sound brash or boastful. After all, she worked just as hard as anyone to get where she was, but that didn't mean she had to brag.

"Wow, that is really amazing," Noah crooned, truly impressed. He could tell from something in her voice that she was just as in awe of her fortune as he was. He grinned widely; he liked that about her already. Noah could tell she had just the right amount of confidence, the kind that was definitely sexy in a woman.

"Thanks," Rachel said shyly. "What about you? Actor, singer, Real Househusband of New York City?" she asked saucily.

"Ha ha, very funny," Noah winked. "No, actually, I do a little bit of both myself. I saw you speaking to Mike Chang earlier. Is he producing your album?"

"Yes, is he doing yours too?" Rachel asked, surprised at what a small world NYC was turning into.

"Yup, pretty crazy, huh?" Noah confirmed. He could tell the conversation was naturally winding down, but he didn't want it to end, so he took a chance. "So, uh, you wanna dance?"

Rachel looked up at him, eyes curiously peering into hers almost as if they were searching her soul. She'd never felt connected to anyone immediately as she did with this man, so she took a chance. "I'd like that very much."

Noah took her hand as he led onto the dance floor. "So, what's your story, Rachel Berry?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm, let's play a game to find out. Twenty questions," Rachel twitched her nose into a sneaky smile. "I'll start."

Noah chuckled but agreed, "All right, shoot."

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Rachel inquired.

"Chocolate. You?"

"Vanilla," Rachel smiled. "Favorite movie?"

"Hmmm..._The Godfather_?" Noah laughed. "I'm not sure, actually. I like a lot of movies."

"Okay, fair enough," Rachel conceded. "Your turn."

Noah paused, trying to think of the most random question he could think of, "Would you rather have to sing every word you would normally say, or hop every step you would normally walk?"

Rachel burst out laughing, "Wow, those are some crazy choices! Um, I'd say singing. I don't think I have the energy to hop all the time," she answered between giggles.

"Oh you look like you have plenty of energy," Noah quipped, cocking his eyebrow at her. He didn't mean for that statement to come out as suggestively as it did, but there was no taking it back now.

Rachel swallowed away the blush creeping up her neck at his unintentionally seductive look. She had to stop herself from biting her lip as she imagined briefly what his fleeting statement meant.

"Your turn, Rachel," Noah reminded, effectively breaking her train of thought. He winked at her, though, and she knew his thinking just might've been along the same lines for a moment.

"Favorite New York moment?" she asked.

"Well, this one is climbing the charts," Noah replied, before gently twirling her around.

"Did you just quote _Serendipity _to me?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

Noah ducked his head and chuckled. "Maybe..." he trailed off. "Okay, what kind of world is this that a guy can't even quote a romantic movie anymore without getting called out?" he asked incredulously.

Rachel shook her head and smiled coyly, "Does that actually work with women?"

Noah shrugged, "Wouldn't know. Never tried it until just now." He met her sideways glance with one of his own.

"Uh-huh, sure," Rachel smiled amusedly. She drew a quick breath, still in disbelief that she was so drawn to this man without hardly knowing anything about him.

Noah was simply content to dance quietly with this beautiful woman in his arms. He couldn't remember a time that he was less worried about getting a girl into bed than he was with getting to actually know the woman. He was pleasantly surprised with himself. Maybe he was growing up and out of his playboy ways. Of course, if she offered to take him home, he wouldn't refuse. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that grown up.

Just then, the music ended and their movements slowed. Their moment was ending...all too soon.

Rachel saw Kurt and Blaine heading their direction, but she didn't want their prying eyes and matchmaking ways to impede on her special moment with this man. Rachel looked down at her feet and shuffled awkwardly, "Thank you for the dance and the lovely conversation, Noah."

"You too, Rachel," he said. "It was absolutely-" he paused to find just the right word, "-_enchanting _to meet you."

She beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Good night," she whispered before turning and joining her friends across the room.

Noah smirked as she shyly turned back and waved to him as she walked out of the party and out of his life, though hopefully not forever.

* * *

Rachel spent the whole ride home kicking herself for not staying at the party to talk to Noah. She barely knew anything about him. Who was he? Was he single? Was he interested in her? What was his story? She had so many questions and not enough answers.

"You sure are quiet, honey," Mercedes cooed from her spot in the limousine. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Rachel shifted in her seat to face Mercedes. "Yeah," she said absently, "I really did."

* * *

Noah grated his hand through his trimmed hair and rubbed it down his cheek out of exhaustion. He stayed up half the night chewing himself out for not getting Rachel's number. He had no idea how to contact her. He knew she was going to be in a Broadway show soon, but which one? Maybe he could get her info from Mike...nah, he didn't want to be a creeper. He'd figure something out.

It was just so odd. This connection he had with this woman was so foreign to him-he was a play-the-field, one-night-only kind of guy. This...attraction he had to Rachel was unlike anything he'd know. And he wanted to explore it.

* * *

"What do you mean you have another song to record for your album?" Mike asked incredulously. "Your album drops in four days! Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, Mike, on the contrary, I'm perfectly sane, and this new song is just what the album needs to round it out," Rachel countered patiently.

She had stayed up for the past few nights getting these feelings out onto paper and it took the form of a song. She had to have it on her album. If she never saw Noah again, at least she knew she would have this song as a bittersweet memory of that night.

"The album is perfect as is, Rach," Mike sighed. "Twelve fantastic songs."

"Well," Rachel paused. "let's make it an uneven, but fabulous, thirteen."

There was a pregnant pause on the end of the line as Rachel awaited Mike's response. Then a deep sigh. "Okay, Rachel," Mike conceded. "I'll squeeze you in some studio time this afternoon, but you've got one shot at this. You're lucky the record company is running late and hasn't produced all of your CDs and printed the liner notes yet."

"Thank you, Mike!" Rachel gushed. "You won't be sorry. I promise."

* * *

Noah was running on his treadmill late one afternoon when Santana called.

"Turn your TV on to Ellen," she commanded. "Ryan Reynolds is talking about the filming of his new movie. You know, the one I'm trying to get you the part of the club owner?"

"Yeah, I know, which you said you'd hear back about last week," Noah scowled. "They've obviously filled the role or they wouldn't be filming yet."

"Not necessarily," Santana responded testily. "Just trust me on that. Now turn your TV on." And with that, she hung up the phone.

Noah stepped off the treadmill and wiped his brow with a towel as he flipped the channel to Ellen DeGeneres' talk show. He wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but he was a big Ellen fan. She was hilarious and smart and had a great attitude.

He caught the tail end of Ryan's interview and was about to turn off the TV when he heard Ellen say, "And when we come back, we'll be talking to New York's newest sweetheart, Rachel Berry! Haven't heard of her yet? Well, America, let me just say, in a few weeks' time, she'll be a household name. And she'll be performing for us right after the break."

Noah lowered himself onto his bed in a stupor. Rachel Berry was on Ellen's talk show? Seriously, what were the chances the one day he watched TV would be the day he'd see her again? Suddenly, the commercial break couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

"And we're back with the gorgeous and talented, Miss Rachel Berry!" gushed Ellen Degeneres, as Rachel primly waved from her seat on the famed red overstuffed easy chair.

"Thank you so much for having me, Ellen," Rachel blushed. "It really is an honor."

"So, you're quite the busy woman these days," Ellen prompted. "Tell me about how this all came about."

"Well, Ellen, I really owe it all to perseverance, hard work, and definitely some good luck!" Rachel answered pleasantly. She then launched into the CliffsNotes version of her "rise to fame."

"Wow, that's incredible," Ellen claimed sincerely. "So, _RENT _opens this Friday?"

"Yes, that's right," Rachel confirmed, nodding happily.

"And your album dropped early last week?" Ellen inquired.

"Yes, that's also right," Rachel chuckled.

"Now, I hear there's an interesting story behind one of the songs on your album," Ellen prodded playfully. "A song about a chance meeting with a guy perhaps?"

Rachel blushed deeply and ducked her head in embarrassment. "Yes, I, um, wrote this song for someone special whom I met only once. But," she hesitated, "that meeting left an important mark on me. I wrote this song so it would live forever."

"And are you going to divulge the name of the person you wrote it for?" Ellen pleaded.

Rachel shook her head vigorously. "No, that's my secret. If he ever hears it, I'd like to think he'd know it's for him."

"Well, that's just great. I can't wait to hear it," Ellen smiled. "Go on up there with the band," she said, gesturing to the far side of the set. "Folks, for the first time on television, from her debut self-titled album, here's Rachel Berry with her sure-to-be hit single, 'Enchanted'!"

Rachel beamed as she stepped up to the microphone and sang her heart out:

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old, tired lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"_

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

Noah sat speechless as he watched Rachel Berry finish her song and be hugged by Ellen as the show ended. Did she-? Was that song-? Noah's mind flashed back to the night of the party. Before she left, he wanted her to know how much their interaction had meant so he searched for the best adjective he could to match his feelings. _Enchanted_. He had been enchanted by her and still was. And now he knew how to find her.

* * *

Rachel's opening night was even more flawless than she could've ever imagined. She was even introduced to a few of the original _RENT_ cast members, Anthony Rapp and Idina Menzel, who were in the audience, and as a result, she was dumbfounded on her way out the backstage door.

She raised her head and hand to catch a taxi and locked eyes with Noah Puckerman. He was standing with a single red rose and a program in his hand. She swallowed anxiously as a smile formed on his face at the sight of her. She forced herself to not run toward him in excitement but rather walk like a normal human being until she was standing right in front of him.

"You came to my show?" she lilted.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Noah returned. "You were wonderful."

"Thank you," Rachel blushed.

"I also bought your album. I downloaded it to my phone so I can listen to it pretty much whenever I want," Noah mentioned. "I think my favorite song is the last one. What's it called? 'Enchanted'?" he asked with a wink.

Rachel's eyes shone as she looked up at him, expecting a playful or even suggestive look on his handsome face, but his eyes were clear, serious, yet with a hint of something she couldn't define. It made her insides swirl and her heart race. Here was this man she was so attracted and attached to and yet knew barely anything about.

"Well, what can I say? You had me at hello," Rachel confirmed cheekily.

Noah took a step closer and rested his hand gently at her waist. The heat from his fingers filled her with a rush of excitement and anticipation.

"Did you just quote _Jerry Maguire_ to me?" he asked softly, recalling their previous conversation while dancing.

Rachel toyed with his shirt collar and worked her arms around his neck so they rested on his shoulders. She gently played with the stray hairs at the nape of his neck and asked seductively, "Now what kind of world is this that a girl can't even quote a romantic movie anymore without getting called out?"

Noah simply laughed as he dipped his head and caught Rachel's lips in a kiss that was well worth the wait and could only be described as their new favorite adjective...enchanting.

* * *

**AN: As I said before, please read and review...it's been awhile so I'd love the encouragement!**


End file.
